


Save yourself - for me.

by EnchantedParchment (ScrollPerfecter)



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creepy Fluff, David 8 is still creepy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Twisted love, don't ask how
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/EnchantedParchment
Summary: David 8 and the reader stumble through their time together, glances and touches are exchanged but are they fated to eventually fall?
Relationships: David 8 (Alien Series)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Save yourself - for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is going to be a slow build romance but I'm not sure what tone it's going to be or where it's going tbh, open to suggestions, recs and so on but I needed an excuse to write about David 8.
> 
> Suffice it to say I do NOT own characters/franchise or anything else and I do NOT claim to, I'm making NO money from this and have NO intention of doing so.

The clinical beeps around you made you feel uncomfortable as you were prodded by the ships resident android - David 8 had been assigned to your ship and had kept close monitoring your vitals almost daily, he'd also taken the liberty of setting up a makeshift sickbed in your quarters for you, he knew you couldn't stand hospitals.

"Isn't it a bit much David?" Your voice was cracked as he handed you a bottle of water, your fingers grazed his and you felt a jolt, you flushed and looked away, ' _He's a machine, get a grip.'_

"I would not consider overseeing the welfare of the crew to be excessive, besides it's just a precaution, try to relax." The water stung as it made its way down your parched throat, putting the bottle aside you reclined back on the pristine bed and tried to calm your mind. 

You felt a haze descend, the room starting to fade in and out of bleary eyed existence, David's monotone voice was all that was left to anchor you to reality, "That's it just relax, you aren't concussed any longer but you should rest, I'll be right here for you, I will not leave your side." Everything was cold or it should have been but a soft warmth embraced you - you didn't remember getting under the covers.

"That's it darling, that's it." Panic never rose when his voice distorted in your ears and you finally faded into darkness. 

You awoke several hours later your sleep had been dreamless, cracking open your eyes you shielded them from the stark white room - your quarters. David was no longer there and your covers were indeed wrapped around you, your heart swelled as you thought of the considerate robot.

Being Dr. Elizabeth Shaw's newly assigned assistant had its benefits, you had your own room, you got to learn from the best and you were taken special care of by her, you'd grown attached to her during your apprentice days too. 

"Dr. Shaw." You jogged through the bright corridor as the red haired woman turned and greeted you with a smile she spoke softly, "You shouldn't be running not after that big of a blow to the head, take some time to rest I don't mind." 

You winced as you remembered the fall you had when you had tripped over one of those damn vases on the planet below you, you were thankful David had helped you up as you all ran to the safety in the rapidly shifting atmosphere.

Absentmindedly rubbing your head you gave Elizabeth a hopefully reassuring smile, "Hey these things happen, David took care of me and before I knew it, I was out like a light, by the way have you seen him anywhere?" You didn't like how your stomach dropped when you thought of his absence.

Elizabeth gave you a smile but this one didn't reassure you it looked like a knowing one - it felt like she'd caught you out - you fidgeted with the hem of your top and cleared your throat, "Just was wondering." You told her.

"Hmm I'm sure. Well he's with me today, he's helping me look through the data from the Engineer...I still can't believe it, it's still early days but we got our proof!" Elizabeth almost jumped with glee and your insides turned when you heard a clear voice cut through the hall, "You're supposed to be recuperating and hello Ms. Shaw, your assistant is stubbornly refusing to do as ordere - advised." 

You looked between the two but your eyes were drawn to the robot and his lean figure all the way up to his chiseled face, probably literally in his case, you glanced at his lips and licked your own, his blue eyes finally locked onto yours and you flushed realizing just how obvious you were being.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, feel free to leave kudos or/and a comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
